


The Remedy

by The_Ice_Queen



Series: Homesick [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hickeys, Lovebites, M/M, Muke - Freeform, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Twitcam, kind of, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Michael going to hide this from the fans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short, but I like it...maybe? Anyways I was asked to do a continuation for Homesick Lovebites so here it is!

|This is a continuation of [Homesick Lovebites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1550777/comments/25292507)|  


 

 _What you can’t say owns you, what you hide controls you_.

 

When Calum and Ashton came back, Luke was still going to town on Michael’s neck, lower than the original spot, but still suckling.

 

He pulled away as the door shut, blinking at them with blue eyes that were a bit dazed. “We got the laptop.” Calum said, looking at the two. “And concealer.” Ashton held the makeup palette in his hand, holding it up.

 

Luke and Michael nodded, Michael getting up and padding over to get the makeup the boys must have snuck from their makeup artist. He went to the bathroom, wincing at the very, _very_ noticeable bruise(s) littering his pale flesh.

 

He dipped the concealer brush that was brought along with the cream makeup into the pan of the makeup that was the palest shade and started working it over the hickeys. He bit his tongue until he tasted iron to keep himself quiet, because _damn, that shits painful_.

 

Once the side of his neck was covered to where it looked somewhat normal, he closed the makeup, and worked his way outside.

 

“Get dressed Mikey.” Ashton said with a can of soda in one hand as he worked on the PC with the other.

 

Luke had thrown on black jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black beanie, and Ashton’s holey white New Order T-shirt. He was lounging on the bed, seemingly content and no longer homesick.

 

Michael put on some clothes that made him look decent, placed his own beanie on his bed-head hair. “Alright; let’s do this thing!” Calum said, next to Ash on the couch. Luke rolled off the bed, before clambering up with his giraffe legs. Michael snorted, before walking to the couch.

 

Ashton pressed a few buttons before finally clicking a button. “I think we should be on. Are we on guys?”

 

“I don’t know. If we’re on could you all tell us?” Luke asked, while waving with a smile.

 

“We’re on!” Calum said, tipping his own soda back. “Soda for breakfast,” He winked. “Just joking, we ordered room service and we’re waiting.”

 

Questions and “hi’s and hey’s” rolled in at a comical speed, all four boys answering and talking.

 

After a while, Michael wasn’t sweating thinking he was good. And then it came crashing down.

 

**_Michael who gave you that hickey_ ** _?_

 

**_Michael has a hickey_ ** _!_

 

**_Who gave you a love bite_ ** _?_

 

**_Do you like pickles Ash? Xx_ **

 

**_Mikey has a h-h-hickey!_ **

 

**_Was it Muke, Malum, or Mashton Mike? :D_ **

 

“ _Oh fuck._ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
